The new kid
by jesicahazel
Summary: Matt is the new kid at Wammy house and Mello couldn't be more intrigued.


I was the new kid, and like any new kid will tell you, it sucks. Especially when you're the new kid in an orphanage school for geniuses, because, for some odd reason, a lot of orphan geniuses tend not to be as friendly as other kids.

"Children," Roger said in his unaffected way, "this is Matt; he will be joining this class." He patted my shoulder and I slumped deeper into my shirt and adjusted my goggles.

"You can sit over there," the teacher, an older man wearing a tweed coat and very thick glasses said, waving his hand in the direction of a corner with an empty seat. I slunk away, trying not to feel the glances and stares directed at me. I sat down in my chair, shoving my hands into my pockets and slouching as far as I could without looking ridiculous. It wasn't enough that my parents where dead and all of the other shit that had happened wasn't enough either apparently, now I had to go back to school, an even harder school then the one that I had gone to before.

I sighed, staring up at the board. The teacher had started his lesson back up and I probably should have gotten out some paper and a pencil and started to pay attention but I really didn't feel like it, so I instead studied the ceiling and waited for class to be over.

He was the new kid, and he was pretty much the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my entire life. He was like a little puppy, slouching and slinking his way to his desk, which was, unfortunately, quite far away from my own.

He didn't seem to be interested in the class at all, which, I suppose was normal for someone who could remember their parents. It was kind of cruel the kind of turn around they expected from those kids but I guess it was necessary. If you where going to be the next L you didn't have time for grieving.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, still paying attention to what Mr. Hoff was telling us but not paying as much as I usually did. Matt didn't seem to be interested in anything at all, his shielded eyes pointed at the ceiling and his hands in his pockets. He sat low in his chair, all thoughts of good posture clearly dead and long gone from his mind. He was dressed fairly normally, a white t-shirt, jeans and the sneakers that they gave all of us when we entered the school. The only thing different about his appearance was the motor cycle goggles that where placed on his head. It wasn't the strangest thing I had ever seen on a student but still it made me wonder why he wore them.

I looked up at the clock; there was only ten minutes until our break. I peaked back at Matt, his eyes still up at the ceiling, even though he had been holding the pose for a bit longer then a half hour. I decided that I was going to introduce myself to the new kid.

He walked up to me, long blonde hair oddly girlish and with an evil smirk that made me wary of his motives. I shrunk a bit; confused as to why he wanted to talk to me and hoping that he wasn't the class bully about to put me in my place.

"Hey," he said, holding out a hand, "I'm Mello."

I stared at the hand for a while before tentatively taking it and lightly shaking it.

"Matt."

"I know," he smiled releasing my hand and gesturing toward the door. "You want me to show you around?"

I looked at him for awhile, not sure what he wanted and if I was safe with him. Finally I decided that it didn't much matter either way, I didn't really have anything else to do or anyone else to do it with, so I shrugged and followed Mello into the hall.

He was the new kid. _How odd. _I watched over them as Mello took the red head out into the hall. I was kind of wondering if he was going to beat Matt to a pulp and was slightly worried for his safety so I followed them out the door, keeping a safe distance behind them.

I was quite good at following people, my unclothed feet very silent and my pajamas very quiet. I could sneak up on people and listen to their conversations with out them even knowing. Mello was rather hard to follow, though, being unnaturally good at hearing me. Still, I was able to get just close enough to hear their conversation, Mello seeming to be distracted by the new boy.

"So, where are you from?" Mello asked.

Matt looked thoroughly uncomfortable with the question and shrunk a little bit more deeply into his shirt.

"No where really," He replied in a way that meant he wasn't going to tell him. He was perhaps smarter then I had thought him to be.

"Oh…" Mello must have understood that it was best not to tell anyone where you where from and realized the stupidity of his question.

"What do you like to do?" He asked, choosing something that perhaps Matt could answer.

"I… um…" Matt's tone of voice suggested that he wasn't really used to being asked questions. "I don't really know…"

"Oh…"

And so they walked in silence for a while.

He was very friendly. I didn't get it at all, though. Why did Mello want to show me around the school, pointing out the class rooms and explaining what happened in each of them? Why did he smile at me when I couldn't contribute anything to the conversation? Why did he care?

There was a little white haired kid following us around. He was from our class and I almost felt like telling Mello about him but I figured that it would be better to have someone near just incase Mello wasn't as friendly as I thought. Then my mind started to stray to the idea that the white haired kid and Mello could be plotting against me to beat me up really well, but then I thought about how that was far too paranoid and that I should get a grip and _then_ I remembered that I didn't _care_ anymore.

"So…" Mello drawled as we came to the end of the tour.

"So…" I answered, looking up at the blonde expecting some kind of hostility to come spewing out of his mouth.

"You hungry?" He asked, proving my suspicions wrong once again.

"Starving," I said, smirking.

He was smiling. Or smirking, as it where, but it didn't really matter because it was the first time that I had seen an expression other then boredom and dull apathy on his face. I was glad that he seemed to be a little bit more comfortable around me then he had been at first, I had to admit it was really hard not to laugh when he looked at me like I was going to punch him in the face, which, under different circumstances, I might have.

"Follow me," I told him, spinning on my heal to lead the way to the cafeteria.

And there was Near, standing in the middle of the hallway with an expression that would have been shock if he wasn't so freakin' dysfunctional. Damn it, that bastard had followed me.

I glared down the hall.

"What are you doing here, freak?" I asked venom quite obvious in my tone.

"Just taking a leisurely stroll," Near replied easily, acting as innocent as he could with his creepy little face.

"Right," I glared, and then remembered Matt standing next to me, seeming to be unaffected by these events, I didn't want to freak him out by showing Near what I thought of his leisurely stroll so I rolled my eyes and walked away, "whatever, Matt come on."

He hadn't known that the white haired kid, Near, had been following us, which was kind of strange seeing that Near was okay at following people but he had come up way too close to us.

"Coming," I followed Mello down the hall, a bit surprised that he hadn't done anything to Near, it seemed that he really didn't like the younger boy and I could see just from the way that he held himself that he was capable of violence and that he was more then willing to give it to Near.

"Who was that?" I asked, wanting to know why Mello hated Near so much.

"Near," Mello huffed, walking faster then he had before, assumably to get away from Near. "A freakin' stuck up prissy little perfect boy."

I snorted a bit, having not heard such clean language in a long time when insulting someone.

"What?" Mello asked, looking up at me in shock.

"Nothing," I smiled, shaking my head, "it's just that I think I'm starting to like it here."


End file.
